HeartBeat
by Echo131313131313
Summary: Miku and Luka fanfic. To lzyto write he rst.


Chapter 1:

Miku and Luka sat at the edge of the stage there legs dangling off exhausted after their performance of World's End Dancehall. Both girls were staring at the night sky when Miku said,"You were amazing Luka," and broke the silence. Luka looked down and dug her face into her lap. Her pink hair flowing everywhere.

"No I wasn't," she mumbled.

"Yes, you were." Miku then pulled Luka's head up and smiled at her. And Luka smiled back.

"Fine maybe I was but you were better," Luka replied hesitantly.

"Really me," Miku answered,"But fine at least admit we were both amazing,"

"Fine you and I were incredible."

"Better," Miku said finally satisfied with an answer. Miku then shoved her face right in front of Luka's raised an eyebrow and had a smug little smile to accompany it.

"Hahahahahaha," Luka fell back laughing and almost fell off the stage.

"Be careful," Miku declared after she pulled Luka up with her. Her blue pigtails flying in front of her face.

"Its getting late want to go back to the tour bus"

"Yeah I'm tired," uttered Miku while yawning.

Thump Thump. Miku's heart was racing but she decided to ignore it. But she still wondered what was going on with her.

They both walked off the stage with the lights still blaring and headed towards the parking lot. There was their tour bus. But Luka's and Miku's faces were plastered all over it. And project divia (their record label) says they don't want fans following them. Might as well have signs over our heads, Miku thought.

Knock. Knock. Luka banged her hand against the bus door to signal the driver. The bus door opened revealing a messy tiny living room with a small couch built into the wall and a tv. Both girls continued walking until they got to the bedroom portion of the bus. Luka and Miku changed into their pajamas. Miku with a blue footsie covered in cupcakes and Luka with the same thing except in pink.

"Don't forget," Miku screamed as she grabbed Luka's head and gave her her nighttime noogies.

"Humph,"Luka said her face as red as a tomato.

"Come on on you can't stay mad at me we're best friends,"Miku replied while making puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Luka smiled.

Miku then wrapped her arm around Luka as they marched off to bed. Both girls climbed into their bunks. Luka on bottom. Miku on top.

"Night," they both said simultaneously as they turned to the right and drifted off to sleep with the busdriver turning the lights off.

Chapter 2:

"Wake up," Miku shouted giving Luka a nudge at the same time. Luka jolted awake.

"Whattt," she complained.

"You know what time it is,"Miku said excitedly, a big smile on her face.

Thump. Thump. Miku's face turned red. She froze for a second. Miku realized she was staring at a wall. Frightened she regained her composure and acted like everything was normal.

"You okay," Luka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Miku lied and threw in a smile for good measure."

"But don't forget," Miku declared.

"Nooo," Luka shouted as she started to run around the room. Miku started chasing Luka. Then Miku caught up and tackled her.

"Pleeeeease Mikuuuuu," Luka shouted as Miku grabbed her cheeks and pinched like theres no tomorrow. After Luka's cheeks were red like a tomato so she decided to let go.

"Owww," Luka said while guarding her cheeks with her hands.

Thump. Thump. OMG Luka looks so cute, Miku thought. Wait what am I thinking.

Miku now back to her senses realized she was put on her best straight face and looked at Luka whose hands were still covering her face. She didn't see me thank god.

"I have a idea Luka!" Miku squealed.

"What is it?" Luka questioned.

"Drumroll please." Luka tapped the wall with two fingers to mimic a drumroll.

"Its singing!" Miku declared.

"But what about Tom (Bus driver) won't it annoy him." Luka looked down ashamed that she might have killed Miku's spirit.

"He never turns off his salsa music so he'll have to face the consequences!" Miku shouted and Luka smiled. Miku grabbed two microphones off the wall rack and handed on to Luka. Luka turned and turned on the radio under their bed. Miku held up her fingers and signilad 3,2 1. Then both girls deliberately started singing World's End Dancehall loudly.

Crossing boundaries as we make jokes

This side of heaven ain't the way to go

Here there's fear, and there's still nowhere

But take my hand and I can show you good fun

Such a stumbler, over words and feet

But on the altar she's the grandest dancer

Stare, this pair is nowhere near perfection

Dazzling yet so flawed is what you're made from

Screeching and shrieking, such an awful sound to hear

And the meaning in her words is saddening

Here there's fear, nothing else at breathe

So spit your dreams out

Now you're ready to go!

Word it short, word it slow, meanings running too low

Prejudice is rampant 'cause their parents have never known

Searching for my place

Searching for some grace

But I've never fitted in, oh

Tell me why I feel embarrassed yet

I'm looking up with just a smile, oh yes

It's just so wasteful to live our lives at all!

Hop or a step, it'll give the best of ends

Dive off the edge of this world with a one-two

One little impact and there'll be nothing left

How wonderful would it be to be ending?

Shout out your joy, as you fall out of the sky

An angel's there one moment but she's gone the next, we'd

Spin, spin, spin 'round, getting drunk on this sound

Go out of this world with a bang-

Innocents and citizens of goodwill

It's a race to see who boards the train

Here there's fear, and there's still nowhere

But take my hand and I can show you good fun

I've always been a joker and unusual

It's just fate's terrible joke on me, but

Although I can't tell my left from right

I'd gladly dance with you with all my strength left

Boring activities are making no more sense to me

Even if you're normal you're a bad sight for the world to see

Searching for my place

Searching for some grace

But I've never fitted in, oh

If I'm sad then why do I wanna laugh?

If I'm sad then why do I wanna dance?

Isn't it selfish, go against the will of God?

Knocking some sense into peppy boys and girls

Impossible, I guess I'll turn my gaze down

Heart has no beat, don't have to keep it discreet

The world shall know of how I'll be remembered

Tell me about the pretty scenery but no

I don't recall ever being into show

Nothing will change even if it takes my breath away

The cold hard earth, is what I'm gonna see, hey

Hop or a step, it'll give the best of ends

Dive off the edge of this world with a one-two

One little impact and there'll be nothing left

How wonderful would it be to be ending?

Shout out your joy, as you fall out of the sky

An angel's there one moment but she's gone the next, we'd

Say our goodbyes

Hope you have a good life

We say to the ending world now-

Tom grunted the entire time they were singing but he couldn't complain because he knew he would risk losing his job. After singing both girls were to energised to sleep so hey sang until morning.

Chapter 3:

The concert concluded with th sound of the crowds roaring applause. Luka grabbed Miku's hand. Thump. Tump. Without realizing it Muku blushed. And Then Miku followed Luka's lead and bowed. Luka then let go. Both girls then walked backstage with the crowds applause could still be heard. After going backstage Miku rushed to the stage parking lot. And Luka chased after her.

"Miku where are you going," Luka showted. But Miku was already in the bus. Now in the bus Miku headed towards her and Luka's bedroom and locked the door. Thump. Thump. What will Luka think of me now, Miku thought. Miku was hyperventilating now. Ok calm down she thought. Luka never judged anybody. Just wait and this will all be over. Miku who was finally came back into reality heard a knock on the door.

"Miku, its Luka, are you okay." Thump. Thump. Miku blushed.

"Yeah I'm fine," Miku answered trying to sound as calm as she could.

"Can you open the door?" Luka replied

"Yes," Miku answered in the same fake calm voice. Miku opened the door and Luka came in and sat next to her on the floor her legs crossed.

"You sure you okay, I've never seen you this nervous,"

"Yeah I'm fine just you know big crowd," Miku lied.

"Okay, but wanna go to bed, that's what I do when I'm nervous, and the feeling always gone by morning." Luka smiled in an attempt to comfort Miku. So Miku smiled back.

"Ok let's try that," Miku replied this time actually calm. Both girls put on pajamas and went to bed this time without saying night. Luka quickly drifted off to sleep. Miku could tell by her snoring. But Miku couldn't sleep. So she just stared up at her ceiling and with only her thoughts to keep her entertained. What is wrong with me, do I need to see a doctor, how come this only happens around Luka. Miku kept thinking until she relied the undeniable truth. She liked Luka.

Chapter 4:

Miku tried to think of other possibilities but there were none.


End file.
